Vingadora
by Thatag33
Summary: Rose passou por um momento difícil. Sozinha tenta acertar sua vida. Mas como trazer de volta aos eixos aquilo não sabe se ainda tem. o único sentimento em si é o Ódio. Mesmo assim sabe que não pode fazer isso sozinha. então pede ajuda a amigos de infância que não via a muito tempo. A pergunta é. Eles a ajudarão nessa missão suicida.? Como os Winchester lidarão com isso?
1. Chapter 1

Sou Rose Hathaway, tenho 17 anos e sou uma caçadora. O que é ser uma caçadora? Simples, eu limpo do mundo os monstros que vocês nem sabem que existem. Estou em uma busca por vampiros que se denominam Strigois. Uma raça nova e mais poderosa, que também tem novas fraquezas. O modo de mata-los o de sempre, prata, fogo e decapitação.

Por que estou atrás deles? Também simples, vingança e honra.

Meu pai e meu irmão foram brutalmente assassinados. Ibraim e Maison Hathaway, os maiores caçadores que esse mundo já viu, foram mortos. E a culpa é toda minha.

Eu sei onde fica aquela porra de ninho, pelo menos tenho um ideia de onde fica. Mas o que devo fazer? Entrar sozinha e ter o mesmo fim que meu pai? Ou tentar achar ajuda?

Meu pai sempre me mandava pensar bem antes de praticar qualquer ação impulsiva. O negocio era que eu não o tinha mais aqui para me deter quando começo a fazer bobagens. E por culpa de minha bobagens eles estão mortos.

Crescer do maneira que cresci com meu irmão, te torna independente muito cedo, fui obrigada a lidar com a morte e saber o preço de uma vida. Isso construiu meu caráter e destruiu minha infância, não que meu pai não tenha tentado nos dar uma normal. Eu cresci aprendendo sobre o mundo Sobrenatural, treinando corpo e mente para lidar com qualquer tipo de monstro possível. Isso claro era mais fácil antes. Antes daqueles idiotas Winchester resolverem começar o apocalipse...

É isso...

Os idiotas Winchester. Sei que meu pai tinha um numero de contato em algum lugar. Estacionei meu carro em uma vaga do Super mercado. E comecei a procurar em todas as agendas que tinha ali. Achei um cartão do FBI, e no verso o nome deles e o numero. Nem pensei só disquei o numero.

PDV Dean.

Estava pensando em tirar umas férias de dois ou três dias, ate que aquela louca Hathaway liga pedindo ajuda. Pedindo, exigindo, garota petulante. Agora estamos a caminho de Montana. Sam dorme tranquilo ao meu lado, e bom Cass deve esta fazendo qualquer coisa em qualquer lugar, atrás de Rafael eu acho.

Já estivemos com os Hathaway mais de uma vez. O pai dela era uns dos poucos amigos que meu pai realmente tinha, me lembro do irmão dela, tínhamos a mesma idade, fugimos juntos para um bar e deixamos o Sam tomando conta da menininha petulante. Ela era um criança quando a vi pela ultima vez, 12 ou 13 anos. As historias que ouvi, dizia que eles tinham achado uma nova raça de vampiros, Abe e Mason tinham sido mortos, a deixando sozinha. Bom vamos ajudar, com certeza ela sozinha não vai consegui fazer isso .

O endereço que nos tínhamos nos levou a um residência no final do quarteirão. Era uma casa pequena, mas bonita. Cutuquei Sam para que acordasse.

" Acorda bela adormecida. Temos que resgatar a cinderela. Ai poderão ter seu sono de beleza." Eu disse já saindo do carro. Sam saiu também meio grogue ainda, se sacudiu.

" Esse é o lugar?"

" Aparentemente sim." Eu me dirigi para entrada da casa notando algumas coisas. Saquinhos de feitiços estavam dentro de um vaso de planta. Podia apostar que tinha um pentagrama de baixo daquele tapete, prendedores de sonhos e silves de vento pendurados. Ate que eram bonitinhos. Proteção enfeitando a varanda. Bem criativo.

Toquei a campainha. E logo uma garota abriu a porta. Bom não era exatamente isso que eu esperava ver.

" Dean? Dean Winchester?" seu olhar desconfiado só me fez especular mais.

" Sim. Rosemere Hathaway?"

" Só Rose." ela se virou e entrou. " Entrem." Eu troquei um breve olhar com Sam que parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

Entramos. Serio como aquela garotinha metida a gente grande poderia ter crescido tanto. Bom crescido não muito, ela não era muito alta, mas como ela mudou. Aquela garotinha de rabo de cavalo que se vestia igual a um menino, agora tinha virado uma linda mulher, e que mulher. Corpo escultural e trabalhado, os cabelos agora mais escuros batendo na base das costas solto com finas e longas tranças dando um certo charme nas pequenas ondulações. Um metro e setenta mais ou menos. Trajando jeans escuros apertados, botas de salto alto e uma malha purpura.

Me peguei a admirado ate que Sam limpa a garganta e me impura para andar. Qual é ela nem deve ter 18 ainda. A pesar de parecer. Só estou dizendo que ela era linda, mas com certeza fedia a criança.

Ela sentou em uma poltrona na pequena sala e nos mandou sentar no sofá ao lado. Fomos ate la.

" O que esta acontecendo?" Sam perguntou. Ela respirou fundo antes responder.

" Com certeza já ouviram falar dos Strigois." Concordamos. Ela se levantou e foi ate uma mesa onde tinha muitos papeis e mapas, o dossiê do caso eu suponho. "meu irmão e meu pai estavam trabalhando no caso deles. Descobrimos onde ficavam e não demoramos muito para ir ate la. Chegamos com outros quatro caçadores. Os que estavam la foram mortos. só não esperávamos que chegariam outros 10. Só eu sai de la. Carregando o corpo do meu irmão." Sua expressão era dura. Só seus olhos demostravam o que ela realmente sentia e que lutava para esconder. Parecia que algo estava faltando nessa historia, mas não diria nada. " os Strigois não são muitos, eles não vivem bem em sociedade, matam uns aos outros, por isso o numero vem caindo, mas tem ocorrido muitas mortes nessa área, tenhei descobrir onde fica exatamente o ninho. Tenho 4 lugares prováveis que vamos investigar nesses dias. Isso se vocês estiverem dentro." Ela se virou pra gente esperando um resposta.

Bom nos íamos ajudar. Eu queria muito saber o que tem escondido nessa historia toda.

" Estamos dentro." Sam concordou.


	2. Chapter 2

Lidar com Dean e Sam é uma experiência nova, eles realmente são bons no que fazem. Só tenho algumas recordações das vezes que nos vimos antes. Me lembro de assistir Mason e o Dean treinando tiros, eu tinha por volta dos cincos anos e pulava com o barulho dos disparos. Me lembro dos dois fugindo e me deixando com o Sam, que ficou muito bravo por não ter ido com eles e ter que ficar de baba. Eu só os via quando meu pai trabalhava com o pai deles. Nunca realmente fomos amigos, era só companhia.

Bom agora estamos trabalhando juntos. Já investigamos 2 dos 4 lugares prováveis. Voltando pra casa sem resultados, era a nossa quarta noite.

" Só temos mais dois lugares para ver. O sol já vai nascer, vamos voltar pra casa." Eu tinha que concordar com o Sam.

Já estava cansada de ficar dentro desse carro. Não demorou muito e já estávamos em casa. Eu fui ate a cozinha para fazer algo para comermos, talvez cozinhar. Peguei tudo que precisava para fazer um macarrão ao molho branco, e comecei a preparar.

" Vai cozinhar?" olhei para trás. Dean entrava na cozinha. Foi ate a geladeira pegou uma cerveja e se sentou.

" hé. Percebi que caçadores não se alimentam muito bem." Ele sorriu.

" É claro que nos alimentamos bem. Cafeína e açúcar são a base da nossa alimentação."

" Era o que meu irmão sempre dizia. Eu sempre cozinhava para eles quando podia." Botei o macarrão no forno e me sentei de frente para ele na pequena mesa.

" Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu."

" Eu também." Eu fiquei pensando no que tinha feito. Poderia ter sido diferente.

" Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?"

Fiquei um longo tempo antes de responder.

" Não. Mas acho que preciso. Meu pai não queria que eu fosse com eles naquele dia, nos brigamos um pouco, ele acabou desistindo, dizendo que eu deveria ficar perto do Mason e fazer tudo o que ele mandasse. O que íamos fazer era certo. Não tinha nada para dar errado, exceto que chegaram outros, na faixa de 10, podíamos ligar com eles, só que eu fiz merda. Fui encurralada por três deles, lutei e matei dois deles, ate que meu irmão veio para meu lado me ajudar com o ultimo. O Strigoi me pegou pelo pescoço e me ergueu no ar, Mase tentando me ajudar não viu que vinha outro vinha por trás dele, O empalando com um pedaço de madeira que atravessou seu abdome. Meu pai veio em nossa direção e os matou e me mandou sair dali com Mase. Foi o que fiz, estava chegando no carro quando percebi que meu pai não estava comigo, coloquei Mase no carro e ia voltar quando ouso o grito dele. Aquilo me rasgou por dentro, eu queria voltar queria muito. Mas ele sempre me disse que deveria me salvar e salvar meu irmão em uma situação dessas, entrei no carro e dirigi o mais rápido que pude, mas não foi o suficiente para salvar meu irmão."

Deixei as lagrimas descerem por meu rosto. Me permitindo chorar pela primeira vez em um mês.

" Eu fico me perguntando se teria sido diferente se eu não tivesse ido. Ou se eu poderia de salvo um dos dois. Se eu pudesse ter mudado o que a aconteceu." Dean segurou minha mão.

"Hei você esta pensando nisso errado. O que aconteceu não foi sua culpa você não pode mudar o que aconteceu. Você vai ter que lidar com isso. E tentar seguir em frente. Viva sua vida de acordo com o que eles querem. Faça da morte deles valerem a pena, vivendo sua vida de acordo com o que eles queriam para você. Que você fosse feliz. Vamos te ajudar com esses idiotas e você poderá recomeçar. Ainda é muito jovem para parar agora. Ainda tem pessoas que se preocupam com você." Eu apertei sua mão. " Obrigado." Ele sorriu.

" Agora é só você ver se aquilo ali esta pronto. To morto de fome e o cheiro é um delicia." Nos rimos e fomos comer.

Finalmente, aqui estávamos no lugar certo. Conseguimos achar o lugar e o monitoramos por dias, ou melhor noites.

O numero de Strigoi realmente havia caído muito. Na primeira noite eram 15, hoje sã reféns.

Dois deles estão do lado de fora. Estávamos prontos para entrar no galpão. Nos aproximamos tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, faltavam cerca de 2 horas para o amanhecer e eles estavam voltando, achamos que essa seria a hora exata para atacar.

Entramos lentamente pelos arbustos. Sam, por trás do Strigoi o empalou. Eu fiz o mesmo com o outro. Demos a volta no galpão e chegamos as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, seria por ali que entraríamos.

Dean foi na frente eu logo atrás com Sam. Ele abriu a janela Lentamente e entrou. Deu a volta inspecionando o lugar e deu o sinal para entrarmos. Saímos da sala por onde tínhamos pulado a janela, entrando em um corredor que seguimos. Avistando a escada podemos ouvir vozes não muito longe, me aproximei da escada e olhei para as pessoas ali em baixo. Certo não haviam 4 e sim 7 ali em baixo, nos tínhamos feito tudo certo, de onde esses surgiram?

Tive minha resposta. Os outros 3 foram transformados recentemente. Bom, não devem dar tanto trabalho.

" Tem mais 3. Os reféns foram transformados." Eu ouvi um pequeno palavrão atrás de mim.

" Prontos?" Eles acenaram.

Desci as escadas com eles bem ao lado. A confusão se fez. Eu atirei em um com munição de prata. Acertando no peito. Os deixei inconsciente por um tempo. Os 3 mais novos já estavam no chão. Quando tudo pareceu se repetir. Dos Strigois foram para cima dos meninos os arremessando longe os prendendo, estaquei o que estava na minha frente e quando os ia ajudar um novo me cercou.

" Você fugiu da ultima vez, não vai fugir agora. Terá o mesmo fim que os outros."

Era o mesmo. O mesmo que tinha matado meu pai. O ódio subiu em mim e sem pesar parti para cima dele. Não me importava com estratégia era algo primitivo, puro Ódio. Meus movimentos eram diretos e rápidos, coloquei ali tudo que vinha passando nesse mês. A estaca em minha mão escorregou e eu fui lançada longe junto com ela. Me lembrei da pequena bomba de nitrato de prata. Soltei o pino e a fiz rolar para o meio na sala.

Ela explodiu lançando pequenos fragmentos que grudaram na pele dos Strigois causando ferimentos. Foi o que precisava. Peguei a estaca e com a distração o empalei com força o suficiente para sentir seu coração pulsar a ultima vez em minha mão.

Minha respiração era acelerada e minha cabeça rodava em vários pensamentos. Sam e Dean estavam bem, e me deram um pequeno sorriso de vitória..

Estava feito. Agora podia seguir com minha vida.

" Se cuida Rose. Vê se não vai arrumar confusão por ai."

" é a claro que eu vou." Eu sorri pra ele.

" ta, nos vemos por ai." Eu me aproximei deles e os abracei.

" Obrigado. Por terem me ajudado."

" não por isso." San sorriu.

" Para onde vai agora?" Dean perguntou.

" Pensilvânia. Reencontrar um amigo." Ele sorriu de lado.

" Um amigo. Tem certeza?"

"Ho sim. Um lindo amigo chamado Dimitri." Entrei no meu carro e pisquei pra ele.. " Ate mais Winchester."

_**FIM.**_


End file.
